


Empty Space

by Winterironsoldier



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, klance is endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterironsoldier/pseuds/Winterironsoldier
Summary: Hell, Keith still didn't quite know what he was doing in keeping the fetus. There was no way that he of all people could raise a kid on his own. Then again, he wasn't really alone, was he? He had Krolia, Kolivan, Pidge, and Hunk and Coran.Just. Not Lance. The only person who truly mattered.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Thealmightymythicbiatch from Tumblr

_“I'm alone in my head_  
_And lookin' for love in this stranger's bed_  
_But I don't think I'll find it_  
_'Cause only you could fill this empty space_  
_I wanna tell all my friends_  
_But I don't think they would understand_  
_It's somethin' I've decided_  
_'Cause only you could fill this empty space.” -- James Arthur_

* * *

 

_‘Honestly, I don't care about a lot of the projects we worked on together. Do whatever you want with them, they're yours now’._

Keith tapped his fingers along the metal edge of his workbench, a wrench was lying perilously close to the edge and he shifted. The wrench fell with a loud clang and he scooped it right back up. He balanced the wrench on the top of his hand for a moment before it fell back on the table top with the rest of his tools.

Lance didn't care about their projects anymore, or did he ever? Ever since they broke up, things had been strained between them and it led to them avoiding each other- Lance's terms, not his. Never his.

If it had been up to him, he would never have left the Latino for even a moment. Lance was the love of his life and now, a large part of him was missing with him gone. But a piece remained, one single piece that was growing inside of him right at this moment. Like a cosmic joke, he only found out about it a week after Lance had already left him.

Hell, he still didn't quite know what he was doing in keeping the fetus. There was no way that he _of all people_ could raise a kid on his own. Then again, he wasn't really alone, was he? He had Krolia, Kolivan, Pidge, and Hunk and Coran.

_‘Honestly, I don't care-’_

He slammed his hands on the workbench and stood up, stewing around about Lance's last words to him before leaving would do nothing but bring undue stress to him and the baby.

Keith took a steadying breath and he glanced at the old mustang that was covered in a tarp. They had been working on it together, it was their _dream car_ and now it was just another bad memory.

Before he got pregnant, Keith was well-known for being a hotheaded, stubborn omega who often sprung into action before thinking. With his pregnancy, his hormones and emotions were on overdrive and his fingers twitched for his mallet, anything that he could use to bust the damn car up. His anger was that intense but underneath it all was an all-consuming sadness that he didn't want to fall into. Falling into it would mean giving into the hopelessness of it all and he didn't intend to give Lance that much.

“Keith.” Krolia's voice was steady and commanding all at once and he raised his head defiantly in her direction.

“In your condition, you shouldn't be around these fumes or working like this.”

“Krolia, I can't just sit around with a thumb up my ass while I wait for a baby to pop out of me. I need to work, if I don't work, then that leaves me with _nothing_ of Lance's and if I let myself think that, then I will-” He took a breath and turned from her stubbornly. Why should he have to explain himself to her? He was just doing his damnes best.

There was silence and then Krolia's hand was on his shoulder, gripping it in support, “You need to tell him.”

“And have him come running back with his tail tucked between his legs because he feels responsible? He went off to college and followed after Allura, I can't compete with that.” He laughed to himself, shaking his head even as his body trembled. Lance would come back if he told him and then he would be giving up a full-ride for Astro-Physics at the best school with a beautiful omega at his side. Something like that only came once in a lifetime, Lance couldn't give it up for them. He just couldn't.

“Keith-”

“I think I'm going to turn in for the night, goodnight, Krolia.” He sighed, deflating as he walked back into the house and right to his empty cold bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_ You're never gonna love me,  _

_ So what the use? _

_ What's the point in playing _

_ A game you're gonna lose? _

_ What's the point of saying you “love me like a friend”? _

_ What's the point in saying “it's never gonna end?” _

_ Why don't we just pretend? _

* * *

 

Every song felt tainted. He couldn't listen to anything without feeling like he was going to vomit or cry or a horrible mix of both. He hated every message, every single sight of him on his phone.

Maybe that's why the Internet had a block button on every webpage. But he still found himself going back to those that still let him see, still let him feel.

_ Stop. You need to move on. _

But that raven hair and those violet eyes and the sweet scent kept haunting him. In his waking moment, he did his best to be happy. Hell, he felt great most days,  _ when he didn't have the nagging need to drag blades across his thigh, down the strength of gin and smoke his lungs black, _ but….

_ He saw him in every dream. He'd sleep only due to exhaustion now, waking up sick because he _ **_always_ ** _ saw their resolve, he  _ **_always_ ** _ felt him in his bed. Nothing could change. No stupid promise with an ex, no plans to go out and fuck everything to numb his pain. He had nobody, fearing the thought of scaring his new friends away with his problems. _

Last night, there wasn't a dream. Unless he blocked the pain out. He felt depressed a lot more lately. He felt sick and in pain and hurt.

**_Move on already!_ **

_ “Honestly, I don't care about a lot of the projects we worked on together.” _

Get away from me. Stop talking to me.

_ “Do whatever you want with them, they're yours now.” _

**_Please don't. I don't mean it. I just want to not feel pain anymore. Stop. Stop. Stop. I can't handle you. I'm angry every fucking day because of what happened. How could you forgive me when we both know that I'm at fault?_ ** **_How come I try to blame you to feel less guilty?_ **

Lance wiped away a stray tear. He hadn't cried a lot recently. Not like when the breakup first happened. When he'd hull himself up in his dorm room and cry when his dorm mate, Lotor, was either out or asleep. Every other time, when he was free from any form of work or people, he'd either be asleep or trying and failing to make himself feel better with his hand down his pants.

He wanted to unblock him, wanted to talk to him again and tell him the truth, that he wants to be with him and that he can't handle anything without him. He wants to come home and fix their dream car with him, make love in that car again, hold him, kiss him, relive dreams where they'd share a bed and would cuddle even if their parents bugged them.

_ They all hate you. Your family still can't comprehend why you did what you did, his family still hates you. Nobody loves you anymore. You can't help but feel unwanted when you don't even want yourself.  _ **_Why don't you just fucking disappear-_ **

He checked his phone, confused at his notifications before seeing a familiar name that made his throat lump and dries up, made him terrified and nervous.

_ Keith Kogane sent you a document. _

 

* * *

 

Was this a good idea? Keith still wasn’t sure and he checked the document every five minutes when he wasn't reading his emails or comments on his web page and there were always a lot of comments from people who didn't even know him. They liked his half-baked art but he couldn't find any love in the stilted things, not without Lance there to breathe life into it all.

That's why he set up this document. He needed that closeness that he had with Lance, he needed it and not only that, their child needed it.

He attached a picture of his recent sonogram and left it at that with a note underneath of it.

_ (It's yours, you can delete this document if you want, but I would really appreciate if you didn't) _

Except, this time, the note was missing and was simply replaced with a different one.

_ Call me. _

Keith gulped, falling back to rest in his ordinate chair, “I can do this. It's just Lance, just the father of my fucking child.”

He closed his eyes tightly, slowed his erratic breathing to just a few panicked gasps and grabbed his phone.

 

* * *

 

“Please please tell me you didn't know when I left.” Lance’s voice was panicked, his words rushed as he fought off tears. He didn't know how to describe the feeling. Excited? Yeah, he was gonna be a dad! Scared? Yeah! He! Was gonna! Be! A dad! Upset?

…

He's been upset for a long time now, but this added to his fears.  _ What if Keith just wanted him to know and nothing else? _

“I… actually didn't? I mean… there were signs but I didn't realize until a week later, Lance.” Keith drew a breath and continued. “I'm really scared and I don't want to fuck up your scholarship. Maybe we can work something out? Does your campus have family housing or something- not that you have to be involved- I just- please…”

“I'll… I can talk to the campus registrar, but you'll need to talk to like, your mom about getting sent here. It's a lil late, but I'm sure that we can work something out. Like, you can enroll for awhile, or-or you don't have to enroll! I don't know. Um-” Lance sighed, letting the tears fall rapidly. “You wanna just get down here?”

“What about- you have Allura…” Keith’s voice broke over the line.

“No…”  _ And it hurt to say it. God, it hurt. _ “She um… she's a nice girl, but- I don't want to change myself for someone when everything they wanted was right there.” He swallowed. “Okay, but my roommate fucking stole her and-” He joked.  _ Don't do this to me. Don't make me vulnerable, I'm still weak- _

“I… see. Spring registration opens up soon… I could- I don't know if I'm smart enough for that school, Lance. All I know is aviation and mechanics.” He sighed. “I never actually counted on going to college.”

“Keith, there's other programs. besides, I'm sure astrophysics would be a great fit for you. I mean… if it weren't for you, I would've failed those classes in high school anyways.” Lance sighed.

“Astrophysics… Lance, what if the stress is too much for the baby?” As if thinking about the baby, Keith’s voice grew light, almost motherly.

“I'll be there,” Lance whispered, and he'd be lying if he denied the blush he had, the racing heart that was in his chest. “I won't let anything happen to you two, I promise.”

“You… I'll see if Krolia can get us a ticket down there but you better have diet coke on standby. Krolia won't let me have any a sip of any caffeine, I'm dying.”

“Keith, have you met me? I only live for diet coke.” He teased.

“God, that’s probably why I've been craving diet coke, you ass.” He paused. “I've missed you.”

“I've missed you, too.” He smiled. “Hurry and come over. We have making up to do.” He teased. “And- um, Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“I lied. When I said I didn't care about our projects.” He swallowed. “I just- I was overwhelmed and wanted to think over my emotions.”

There was silence followed by a final shaky sigh, “You ass, I thought you were serious. It hurt like a bitch to read that message.”

“I just- it hurt to have you keep messaging me. I didn't know what else to do.” His voice broke, he needed to keep control.

“I’m- I never meant to hurt you.” He whispered.

“You never really did. I'm the one who let it get to me.” He whispered back.

“Lance, why did you leave me?”

He was silent, looking down.

“I… fear? That I might fuck up and be left. Guess that backfired.”

“Oh, you…” Keith sighed. “So, you didn't fall out of love with me.”

“No… I- I thought after being away from you that I was, or that I had, but… I don't think it's possible to fall out of love with someone that knows you better than you know yourself.” Lance explained almost silently.

“Yeah, I don't think it is either. You will always have a huge piece of my heart… Listen, I have to go take a nap- your spawn drags the energy right out of me but afterward, I'll call you and we can set up a plane ticket.

“Alright. Sleep away, mama.” He teased. “I need to go talk to the registrar anyways.”

“Mama?” Keith choked out incredulously. “Oh my god, you dork.” 


End file.
